A Naruto Story
by DML-B-J
Summary: In the village of Konohagakure ninja reign supreme, and school is literally a battle field. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are teenage classmates and ninja-in-training working together (sort of) toward a common goal to become the greatest ninja in the land whether it be good or evil. With the help of a teammate will these young ninja's create closer bonds or will everything fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to anyone nice enough to Login and read This story you guys are fucking awesome and that's all that needs to be said!**

**Oh and yeah this story is well let's just say it's mostly Naruto and then lots and lots of other animes put together for at least the missions.**

* * *

**A Naruto story**

In the village of Konohagakure ninja reign supreme, and school is literally a battle field. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are teenage classmates and ninja-in-training working together (sort of) toward a common goal to become the greatest ninja in the land whether it be good or evil.

Chapter 1

* * *

[7:00am Konohagakure home of Sasuke]

As Sasuke's alarm clock rang he begrudgingly rolled out of bed in his crinkled cotton boxers. Walking across the apartment in to the bathroom he silently striped and stepped into his cold shower. Quickly washing himself from head to toe he reached down and turned the water off while reaching for one of the crisp white towels located on the rack beside him. Hastily wrapping it around his hips so that it covered nothing but his soldier he strolled out into his bed room. Opening the shades opposite of his bed Sasuke became bathed in light as he stepped forward toward the closet. With his chest still glistening with access water he started to look for today's outfit when his phone went off singing "Move bitch get out the way, get out the way bitch, get out the way". Rolling his eyes Sasuke walked toward his desk and plopped down in the chair flipping the phone open without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Hello Sakura" he said sleepily.

"OH! Hi Sasuke, called to see if you were coming to the academy today? There are going to be some new ninja transferring in."

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh as if he didn't already know that.

"Yes Sakura I'll be there"

"Great, I can't wait to see you" she replied cheerfully.

Sasuke couldn't help but frown into the receiver but finally signed and said "Sure whatever…I got to go bye."

Hanging up before Sakura could get another word in Sasuke threw the phone on to his king sized bed and made his way back to the closet and couldn't help but think.

_Why the hell did I give that Harpy my number_?

It wasn't like they used cell phones on missions or anything they could be to easily tracked but regardless of that he had still given her his number and felt like an idiot for doing so now Sakura would have a constant way to bug him to death even more than she already did. Signing once more for at least the third time today he grabbed a blue shirt and white shorts from out of the closet and hastily got dress after looking at the nightstand.

"Oh shit I'm going to be late" he yelled as he grabbed his back pack and went running out the door.

* * *

[Naruto's home]

There on a twin sized bed a lazy blond sat up and yawned smiling to himself and dreamily saying that he had just had the best dream ever before noting that there was no one in the room and berating himself for talking to thin air once again. Naruto sat there in his bed for a moment thinking of how it would be if he had a mom and dad just like in his dream. That way if he ever woke up in the morning as he had on countless of other mornings someone might just ask him what made his dream so good and he could smile at his parents and tell them everything. But alas again as he was sucked back into reality he admitted it was only a dream one that would never come true. Signing to himself Naruto sluggishly got out of bed and sat down at his little dining table and started to eat all alone.

After putting away his milk glass Naruto glanced over at the clock on the window seal only to scream out a moment later "Oh no I'm so late Master Iruka's going to kill me!" As Naruto ran out the door he to fell down the stairs startling most of his neighbors and passing pedestrians.

* * *

[At the Ninja Academy]

"Hip Hip hooray I made it" Naruto cheered as he entered the classroom at the final bell.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? This class is for students who didn't fail the final exam." Shikamaru stated with a smirk.

"Well I passed you Dumb ass so stop bringing it up" Naruto exclaimed hotly.

Walking away Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and whispered "Yeah well sorry if I still can't believe it slacker"

Frowning Naruto glared at Shikamaru and muttered curses under his breath only have his eyes widen in surprise as Sakura told Shikamaru to get the hell out of her way.

_Sa…Sakura! No way…sh…she wants to sit by me this is so cool._

Turning toward him Sakura glared down and growled " Naruto get the hell out of my way. I can't move around your huge ass."

"Huh! Wha..But Sakura"

"Move it now!" she growled again as she peered over his shoulder and breathed sweetly "Hi Sasuke is this seat taken?"

The moment the question left her lips there was a sea of protest from girls even Naruto didn't know. With their full attention now turned to Sakura most hissed, yelled, and screamed "Who the hell said you could sit by him BITCH!"

Then with out even batting an eyelash Sakura smirked and replied "I told myself I could"

_Sasuke Uchiha he thinks he's so cool…man I hate him so much._

"Hey boy" a girl beside him taped him on the shoulder and he turned around with a frown clearly displayed on his features.

"Do you want something?" Sasuke hissed to the girl before his eyes went wide. _So cute_he thought as a blush slowly spread its way across his cheeks.

"Do you mind if I sit here or would you rather have your girl friend do so?" the girl questioned with a look of distain as she gazed over his shoulder.

Sasuke frowned inclining his head as well to look over a Sakura arguing with a few other girls from their class.

_God she's a pain in the ass why can't she just shut up and sit by Naruto._He contemplated while he turned back to the girl feeling just a little bit angry "I really don't care if you sit here or not" he snapped back at her with what seemed to be a bit of a growl on his part.

Turning her attention back to the boy in front of her with eyebrows raised she stared at his slightly colored cheeks and held back a smirk.

"Okay whatever you say" she smiled and took the seat next to him her eyes never leaving his quickly reddening face. _Cute_ she supposed well at least when he didn't let his own attitude get in the way.

Alisia had been awake since four o'clock that morning breaking into the academy so she could find the files that the teachers kept on the students. She had been curious ever since they had arrived in the leaf but when it became obvious that Dylan had no intention of telling her what she wanted to know Alisia had settled for breaking into the academy and looking at all the student files. It was there that she had found out which team she would be on and which students would be in that group the only thing she didn't find out was who the Jônin in charge of her squad was.

As annoying as Alisia thought prying was she was glad that the Jônin's name had been nowhere in site the girl already had enough on her plate why ask for more. It really didn't seem like she would get along with at least two of the members on her team perhaps if she asked the teachers would put her in another group. By the time the other academy student had started filing into the classroom she had waited right outside the door until at least two of her teammates had shown up and then moved swiftly into the nearest corner of the class room.

While she waited for the last of her teammates to show her face Alisia regarded all the students in the class with weary eyes and let out a breathless chuckle. These were Konoha's new generation of ninjas Alisia couldn't help but sneer most of these kids would be dead by the time the chunin exam took place. They hadn't even noticed her presence yet hell they hadn't even notice their teachers presence either it was pathetic.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire-Ball-Kyo-DLM:** I could have sworn I was supposed to be doing something…

**DML-B-J:** Hey Kyo you done with the third chapter yet?

**Fire-Ball-Kyo-DLM:** Second chapter?

******DML**-B-J: Yeah I'd like to read it at some point.

**Fire-Ball-Kyo-DLM:** Oh well…I

******DML**-B-J: You did write it didn't you?

**Fire-Ball-Kyo-DLM:** Um… well you see I…

BJ takes out a gun and cocks it

**Fire-Ball-Kyo-DLM:** I'll get right on it

******DML**-B-J: You've got 5 minutes

**Naruto:** Yo Naruto here since these two are busy in the back I'm giving the disclaimer cool right?! Well Fire-Ball-Kyo-DLM and DLM-B-J do not own Naruto or any other anime or manga included in this story. That's all folks!

**Fire-Ball-Kyo-DLM:** Hey Naruto want to go grab some food?

**Naruto:** Sure as long as you're buying

******DML**-B-J: Hey get your asses back here

* * *

_Last Time..._

While she waited for the last of her teammates to show her face Alisia regarded all the students in the class with weary eyes and let out a breathless chuckle. These were Konoha's new generation of ninjas Alisia couldn't help but sneer most of these kids would be dead by the time the chunin exam took place. They hadn't even noticed her presence yet hell they hadn't even notice their teachers presence either it was pathetic.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Wow o Wo, who the hell do you think you are?! And why the hell are you sitting by my Sasuke!" Sakura screamed while glaring viciously at Alisia.

"He's not yours he's mine" the chorus of fangirls chimed in.

"The hell he is! All of you can go to hell for all I care. Now you what do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting down obviously" Alisia stated in a bored fashion while Naruto was silently fuming

_What's so great about Sasuke? I just don't get it I mean he looks like a normal jackass to me. _

"I can see that you idiot "Sakura hissed with every inch of annoyance she could feel.

_Who the hell did this girl think she was sitting by her Sasuke? Wait a sec who the hell was this girl? _

It was obvious to Sakura that she didn't belong to the village of Konohagakure but then if she didn't why was she here in their class?

Raising an eyebrow at her soon to be female teammate Alisia was silently contemplating slashing the girls throat and throwing her body into the woods for the wolfs to get a hold to. When she noticed Sakura take a hesitant step backward glancing at the door. Alisia gazed at her face completely devoid of any emotions and wondered if this Sakura was really as stupid as she seemed.

_It's not like I'm openly letting my blood lust out for the general public to look upon. I wonder if I have that look in my eyes Ichigo always said that I had a gaze that promised blood shed but I didn't think he was serious. I should probably check into that after I write him this afternoon._

Iruka had been standing in the class room for the last hour and a half glancing over his students and carefully studying the new girl standing in the corner. So this was the new transfer student that had arrived from the Auhisa clan. Normally he wouldn't have really been so interested in the kid but she had this unreadable expression and chilled aura about her that made her presence hard to miss or ignore it was baffling to him.

While standing and idly gazing about when had first arrived at the academy he couldn't help be surprised by the fact that the Auhisan student was the first to arrive and if that wasn't surprising enough then the fact that she had looked his directly in the eye and smirked at him and most certainly it had been quite a bit unnerving, but Iruka was as sure as he had ever been that his presence was completely hidden. Nevertheless when she kept smirking at his and gazing into his eyes he couldn't help but wonder. As the first of his students began to trickle in he waited to see if was indeed hidden from everyone and unsurprisingly he was. So the kid just had to be smiling or rather smirking to herself.

_Well that's sort of creepy._

Why weren't any of the other students staring at the girl who was so obviously out of place in their classroom? It confused him to no end until he Auhisan shifted so suddenly that he couldn't help but watch as the child pressed herself into the shadows. Holy shit, she was concealing her presence wholly hell why hadn't he noticed before and as if the girl could hear Iruka rebounding thoughts she turned again and gave him a blindingly bright smile and waved at him.

_Well isn't this a surprise the kid had made sure that I could see her and she can see me. Well bloody hell! _

Turning her back the Auhisan seemed too had been gazing at someone just outside the door of the classroom moving slowly to the side as the child stepped out of the room to continue her scrutiny. Iruka saw Sasuke Uchiha walk in and in that moment he wondered if the Auhisan knew that she was going to be in his squad. After Sasuke had entered the class room he noticed the child did not enter again.

_Well isn't that curious it's almost as if she was waiting for him to walk in so she could walk out. Or maybe I'm just overthinking things._

With a short huff of irrigation Iruka prepared for the worst as Naruto ran into the class room like a mad man with his tale on fire bumping slightly into Shikamaru who proceeded to start the day with his favorite question and statement for the hyperactive blond.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? This class is for students who didn't fail the final exam." Shikamaru stated with a smirk.

"Well I passed you Dumbass so stop bringing it up" Naruto exclaimed hotly.

Walking away Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and whispered "Yeah well sorry if I still can't believe it slacker"

As Iruka rolled his eyes at his laziest student's antics he noted his new student once again entering the classroom and scowling in the doors direction with disdain.

_ Well that's odd what could be wrong with her_

Staring at the door as if it would give him the answers he saw an auguring Sakura and Ino enter the class in a rage.

_God can't those girls go one day without fighting? I can see why the kid came back in the classroom they must have disturbed the whole neighborhood with their yelling._

Curiously glancing back to the young Auhisan Iruka prepared for his grand entrance, and with a Poof Iruka looked as if he had just appeared out of no were. It was amazing that after all this time his students could still be surprised at his so-called arrival in the classroom, he almost wanted to laugh, but held back.

With a sidelong tilt Alisia causally pointed her finger in the direction that Iruka was now standing and Sakura let out an audible sigh of relief and sat down. If master Iruka hadn't gotten rid of the girl yet then she must not have been a threat to anyone in the room. So with a sharp glare sent Alisia's way Sakura sat down next to a now silently fuming Naruto.

While Alisia had several veins on her forehead throbbing painfully she couldn't help but wish that she had taken Kisuke up on his offer to stay the school year with him. Because there was no way in hell she was going to make it to or through the Chunin exam without killing at least one of her teammates.


End file.
